Za Garść Kredytów
Rozdział 1 Csilla… Nie była tutaj od dawna. Ile to już? Gdzieś koło dwudziestu lat, odkąd mistrz Iowath ją stąd zabrał. Ahasi stała pośrodku lodowców, opatulona w ciepły, wtapiajacy się w tło kombinezon, charakterystyczny dla chissańskich zwiadowców. Na chwilę ściągnęła z twarzy maskę, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem… i sekundy później skrzywiona znów ją założyła. Powietrze może i było świeże, ale jednocześnie tak zimne i suche, że czuła jakby jej płuca przeszywały setki igieł. Rzuciwszy po raz ostatni okiem na śnieżną panoramę Csilli, Chissanka wsiadła do T-Winga. Wzniosła się myśliwcem nad ziemię, a po krótkiej chwili poleciała do najbliższego miasta, jakim było Csaplar - stolica planety i całej Chissańskiej Przestrzeni… oraz jej dawny dom. Stolicę - podobnie jak wiele innych miejscowości na całym tym mroźnym świecie - można krótko opisać następującymi słowami: wielkie komory, mniejsze komory wewnątrz tych większych, kilometry korytarzy łączące wszystko ze wszystkim. Chissowie zbudowali tak swoje miasta - głęboko, głęboko pod lodem - aby być jak najbliżej jądra planety, a więc również i ciepła. Nawet rasa tak przyzwyczajona do niskich temperatur jak oni, nie zniosłaby permanentnej zimy, jaka od około pięciu tysiącleci panuje na powierzchni Csilli. Całkiem ciekawie wyglądały lądowiska. Były to mniejsze lub większe komory przypominające swoją strukturą plastry miodu, które od powierzchni oddzielało pole siłowe. Przy okazji poprzez swoją relatywnie wysoką temperaturę zapobiegało ono dostaniu się do środka śniegu lub lodu. Jedyną tego wadą była często śliska nawierzchnia jakieś dwadzieścia metrów niżej, na samych lądowiskach. Ale przynajmniej nie Chissowie nie mogli narzekać na niedobór wody. Wylądowawszy w wolnym doku, Ahasi opuściła kokpit myśliwca, zdjęła kaptur oraz maskę i spojrzała dookoła. Droidy tradycyjnie sprzątały lądowisko, dokonywały różnorakich konserwacji, dokonywały rozładunku w sąsiadującym promem dostawczym albo zwyczajnie wtykały sensory w nieswoje sprawy. Zobaczyła również, jak zbliża się do niej jeden z jej rodaków; sądząc po uniformie, był to technik lądowiska. Niebieskoskóry mężczyzna w okolicach trzydziestki spojrzał na nowo przybyłą Chissankę, trzymając w rękach służbowy cyfronotes. Był ubrany w kombinezon techniczny w szarych barwach, a w głowę wszczepiony miał implant AJ^6 - produktywność kosztem osobowości. - (Co ty tu robisz? Ten dok został już zarezerwowany.) - powiedział technik w oficjalnym języku Chissów. - (Na pewno nie będą mieć z tym problemu.) - (Owszem, będą.) Zanim powiedział cokolwiek więcej, dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego i delikatnie machnęła mu dłonią przed twarzą, mówiąc: - (Nie, nie będą.) - (Nie, nie będą…) - (Mogę współdzielić z nimi dok.) - (Możesz współdzielić z nimi dok…) Ahasi, uradowana udaną “umową”, weszła do jednej z wielu wind, które prowadziły do miasta. Zaczęła zjeżdżać nią w dół. - Niewiele się tu zmieniło. - usłyszała znajomy głos. Rozejrzała się. Była tu sama. - Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego tutaj przybyłaś… - To mój dom. - krótko odparła Chissanka. - To nie wszystko. Czuję to. ---- Weszła do gmachu Rady Rodzin. Dostała wiadomość, że tutaj znajdzie swojego pracodawcę. Domyślała się, że chodzi o jakiegoś wysoko postawionego Chissa. Na miejscu zobaczyła kilka innych osób - na jakieś osiemdziesiąt procent łowców nagród. Byli tutaj: jednooki duroski pirat, Weequay z bionicznym prawym ramieniem oraz droid-zabójca z serii IG. Wszyscy razem weszli do wskazanego przez pracownika kompleksu pomieszczenia, gdzie zastali puste biurko. Gdzie był ich pracodawca? Może się ukrywał? Ahasi poczuła po chwili dziwne uczucie. Było znajome. Takie… nawet przyjemne ciepło. Rodziło się w jej umyśle kolejne pytanie: co było źródłem tego ciepła? Na fotelu za biurkiem - za sprawą holoprojektora - pojawił się hologram Chissanki. Długie włosy spływały falami na jej barki, z których jeszcze spływała peleryna, okrywająca gdzieniegdzie ciało właścicielki. Sądząc po jej ubiorze, jakim była raptem przepaska i obcisła kamizelka, lubiła szczycić się urodą. A miała jej pod dostatkiem. Szlachcianka po kolei zlustrowała wzrokiem łowców nagród. Każdy z nich wyglądał obiecująco. Na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymała się przy jedynej przedstawicielce płci pięknej w pomieszczeniu. Zobaczyła miecz świetlny pod jej lewą ręką. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i tajemniczo. - Zastanawiacie się pewnie, po co was tutaj wezwałam. - powiedziała. Wcisnęła po swojej stronie jakiś przycisk, a projektor pokazał inny hologram: nagranie z kamer w jakiejś serwerowni. - Oto nagranie sprzed czterech dni. Przypatrzcie się uważnie. Czwórka łowców nagród zobaczyła nagle, jak dosłownie znikąd pojawia się jakaś humanoidalna, zakapturzona sylwetka kobiety. Ktokolwiek to był, z pewnością musiał mieć pole maskujące. Kobieta podeszła do terminala, pobrała coś z niego do cyfronotesu, a potem znikła z pola widzenia kamery. Udało się jednak uchwycić jej twarz. Nagranie się zakończyło. - A zatem mamy znaleźć złodzieja? - zapytał jednooki Duros. Nie wyglądał Ahasi na kogoś, kto lubi skradać się za swoim celem albo cierpliwie na niego czekać. - Uchwyciliśmy jej twarz. - rzekła Sabosenka. - Ostatnio widziano ją nad Nar Shaddaa. - ::Poszukiwany żywy czy martwy?:: - dopytał IG. On już z kolei znał się na swojej robocie. W końcu to droid stworzony do skrytobójstw. Mogła być z niego poważna konkurencja. - Obchodzi mnie tylko jej notes. Znajdźcie go, zwróćcie, a ze złodziejką zróbcie, co chcecie. - A ile w ogóle płacisz, piękna? - odezwał się Weequay. - Sześć tysięcy kredytów dla tego, kto zdobędzie notes. - odpowiedziała Chissanka i rozłączyła się. ---- Ahasi wskoczyła do swojego myśliwca i włączyła silniki. Podniosła się z doku i wyleciała poza atmosferę Csilli. Już na orbicie, wstukała w komputer nawigacyjny koordynaty Nar Shaddaa. Skoczyła w nadprzestrzeń. - Swego czasu zastanawiałem się, co takiego ona robi... O ile jeszcze żyje... - usłyszała. - O kim mówisz? - zadała pytanie przyjacielowi. - O twojej pracodawczyni: Vinri’sanri’sabosen. - Znaliście się? - Była jedną z Jedi Nowego Zakonu. Przeżyła, bo już do niego nie należy. - Odeszła? - Wygnano ją. Polityka to brudna gra, w którą Jedi nie powinien grać. Isanri jednak najwyraźniej się to podobało... Rozdział 2 Myśliwiec Ahasi wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni w układzie Y’Toub - w samym sercu Przestrzeni Huttów. Znaleźć złodziejkę w miejscu, gdzie przestępczość to główny sposób na życie... To będzie jak szukanie igły w stogu siana czy jakoś tak… Na szczęście miała Moc po swojej stronie. To znaczy - o ile sam Księżyc Przemytników “zechce” z nią współpracować. Przymierzyła się do wylądowania i… posadziła T-Winga w jednym z wielu zamkniętych doków. To był jeden z tych, do których nikt nigdy nie zagląda, nie będzie więc miała żadnych problemów jak na Csilli. Jeszcze nie wychodząc z kokpitu, rozejrzała się dookoła. Całe to miejsce wydawało się martwe: z sufitu gdzieniegdzie zwisały jeszcze działające kable, astromechy wykonywały syzyfową pracę w postaci wymycia podłogi, a w wieży kontrolnej spał na terminalu jakiś pijany Weequay. Pomijając rzeczonego Weequaya, to wszystko przypominało fragment jakiegoś holo-horroru. Ahasi nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby jakiś wysoko postawiony polityk czy przedsiębiorca, który zawsze lądował w sterylnych, wypolerowanych na błysk prywatnych dokach, dostał co najmniej szoku w miejscu takim jak to. Chissanka wyskoczyła na zewnątrz, zostawiając ciepły kombinezon w myśliwcu. Na co jej on teraz? Znów w swoich skromnych szatach, poczuła znacznie większą swobodę ruchów. A, tak, zapomniała jednego. Wyciągnęła rękę ku kokpitowi i Mocą przyciągnęła swój miecz świetlny. Przypiąwszy go do pasa, ruszyła wgłąb Nar Shaddaa. Przy okazji wyciągnęła mały holoprojektor, aby sprawdzić, jak dokładnie wygląda poszukiwana złodziejka. Kobieta rasy ludzkiej, na oko jakieś… dwadzieścia lat lub więcej, krótkie włosy, przylegający do ciała strój oraz delikatnie zdobiony kaptur. Ahasi musiała przyznać… Całkiem ładna z niej złodziejka. Wyszła poza port. Tłumów na deptakach może nie było, ale za to w powietrzu - godziny szczytu. Śmigacz za śmigaczem, gdzieniegdzie przelatywał konwój transportowy, a jeszcze gdzieś ostrzeliwali się jacyś gangsterzy. Akurat jeden z rzeczonych gangsterów omal nie rozbił się o pobliski budynek. Wyglądało na to, że w tej okolicy to normalne, bo cywile albo spokojnie szli w swoją stronę, najwyżej kryjąc się przed rykoszetami, albo nawet kibicowali wojującym zbirom. Dla Chissanki, której życiem zawsze kierowały jakieś zasady, taka anarchia na skalę planetarną to było coś nowego. Przechodząc do bardziej osłoniętej części ekumenopolis, dziewczyna już miała zapytać kogoś, czy widział jej cel, ale przeszkodziła jej w tym awantura, jaka miała miejsce niedaleko. Dwóch solidnie zbudowanych Trandoshan - prawdopodobnie czymś strutych - zaczepiało pewnego Devaronianina. Ahasi nie wiedziała, czy poszło o coś konkretnego czy jaszczuropodobni obcy po prostu szukali guza, ale nie mogła na to patrzeć. - Ty, patrz! Ciekawe, ile nam dadzą… - jeden z Trandoshan przerwał nagle wypowiedź, kiedy odezwała się czkawka. - ... za te jego rogi?... - Co tam rogi. Patrz tam! - odezwał się jego minimalnie mniej pijany towarzysz, wskazując na Chissankę, która nagle pojawiła się kilka metrów od nich. - Niezła sztuka… - Macie poważny problem, koledzy. - powiedziała Ahasi, marszcząc brwi. - Może pójdziecie gdzieś wytrzeźwieć zamiast czepiać się przypadkowych przechodniów? - Słyszysz ją? - zaśmiał się jeden jaszczur. - Piękna, chyba trafiłaś na… niewłaściwych Trando...shan… Obcy podwinął rękawy i już miał rzucić się na Chissankę z zamiarem pobicia jej, a potem pewnie jeszcze czegoś… ale kiedy był już w połowie drogi, ta wyciągnęła rękę i pchnęła go Mocą na towarzysza w rozboju. Chwyciła za miecz świetlny, włączyła ostrzegawczo żółte ostrze i zbliżyła się do nich. Ten minimalnie mniej pijany w jednej chwili wytrzeźwiał na widok jej broni. - Wiesz, co to jest, prawda? - zapytała retorycznie Ahasi. - Wracajcie do siebie, albo poznacie na sobie jego działanie. Po krótkiej chwili po Trandoshanach nie było już śladu. Padawanka zgasiła miecz i spojrzała na Devaronianina. Ten otarł pot z czoła i odetchnął z ulgą. - (Dzięki gwiazdom…) - powiedział w swoim języku. - Dzięki, czerwonooka. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. - Możesz spłacić swój dług kilkoma informacjami. - odpowiedziała Ahasi. Wyciągnęła holoprojektor i włączyła w nim obraz swojego celu. - Widziałeś kiedyś kogoś takiego? Rogaty humanoid przyjrzał się hologramowi badawczo. - Hmm… Coś mi świta. A, tak! Siedziba Hutta Feska! Właśnie, byłabyś skłonna wyświadczeniem mi jeszcze jednej przysługi? - Tym razem zapłata w kredytach. - Oczywiście, oczywiście. Ale zanim przejdziemy do rzeczy, mam pytanie… Umiesz tańczyć? - … Co? ---- - Żartujesz sobie, tak? - Daj spokój, wyglądasz bosko! Gdybyś była bóstwem, ja byłbym twoim najgorliwszym wyznawcą! - Devaronianin zasypywał Chissankę komplementami. - O, jeszcze rękawiczki, żeby zakryć protezę iii… gotowe! Jak się czujesz? - Przewiewnie… - odpowiedziała niechętnie. - Oby ta farsa była tego warta… ---- Hutt Fesk był jednym z wielu huttyjskich “przedsiębiorców”. Przede wszystkim handlował przyprawą, bronią… i informacjami. Był wprost idealnym kupcem dla kogoś, kto chciałby sprzedać dane chissańskiego wywiadu. A co by z nimi zrobił, to już inna historia… Jednooki obcy siedział rozłożony na swoim siedzisku, popalając fajkę wodną i rozmawiając z Durosem, który postanowił ot tak wejść i go zaczepić. Oczywiście, ślimaczy boss mógł po prostu własnoręcznie odstrzelić mu drugie oko swoim blasterem, tylko po co, skoro jego rozmówca proponował kredyty? - (Widziałeś ją może, Fesk?) - zapytał Duros, pokazując Feskowi hologram złodziejki danych. Hutt udał zastanowienie, mrucząc coś i wydychając przy tym dym z fajki. - (Hmm… A jak bardzo jej potrzebujesz?) - (Nie zgrywaj się, Fesk. Doskonale wiem, że jeśli chodzi o informacje, ty jesteś tutaj najlepszy. Więc proszę - jeszcze grzecznie - o informację, gdzie ona jest?) Fesk już miał pociągnąć za spust za sam ton wypowiedzi pirata, ale nagle do środka wszedł czerwonoskóry Devaronianin. Uśmiechał się jak głupi. Hutt znał go. To Cruerh Grunt - jego osobisty łowca talentów: szukał dla niego nowych zabawiaczy. - (Cruerh!) - wykrzyknął jego imię, radując się niezmiernie. - (Nareszcie jesteś! Długo ci to zajęło.) - Ale na szczęście obyło się bez większych zgrzytów. - powiedział Grunt, kłaniając się swojemu pracodawcy do pasa. - Mam dla ciebie kogoś nowego, szefie! - (No to na co czekasz?) - zapytał retorycznie Hutt. Devaronianin machnął ręką ku wejściu, a po krótkiej chwili oczom zebranych ukazała się Chissanka. Jej ubiór - złożony wyłącznie z przepaski, rękawiczek i cienkiego topu - nie pozostawiał wiele wyobraźni. Jej rodak, który siedział gdzieś pod ścianą, jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak ciasnych spodni. Z kolei duroski pirat czuł gniew i gorycz, widząc, że jego rywalka postanowiła wykorzystać tę samą “drogę” do celu, co on. - Huttcie Fesk, oto twoja nowa rozrywka na ten wieczór! Przedstawiam ci… Czerwonooką Królową! Rozdział 3 Fesk wydawał się zadowolony widokiem, jaki serwowała mu tańcząca Chissnka. Zresztą nie tylko on, bo nawet jej rywal został przez nią “zahipnotyzowany”. Jej devaroniański “manager” wpatrywał się w nią, w jej piękne ciało i zwinne ruchy jak w święty obrazek. Taniec Ahasi to w zasadzie nie był taniec, a bardziej artystyczna wersja sztuk walki. - (Haha! Cruerh, jak zwykle wykazałeś się prawdziwym talentem w odnajdywaniu talentów!) - zaśmiał się Hutt. - Po to tu jestem, szefie. - rzekł dumnie Cruerh. - (A ty, czerwonooka piękności… Nie mam słów! Może zechcesz pracować u mnie na stałe? Dobrze płacę.) - Wybaczy pan, panie Fesk, ale zwykłam pracować na zlecenie. - Ahasi odrzuciła uprzejmie jego ofertę. Hutt zaśmiał się ponownie. - (Rozumiem. Niemniej jednak, oferta jest nadal aktualna.) - Szefie, pozwolisz może Królowej odpocząć? Musi być zmęczona cieszeniem twojego oka. - (Słuszna uwaga, Cruerh. Zaprowadź ją do łaźni.) ---- Do łaźni - średniej wielkości, wyłożonym jasną ceramiką pomieszczeniu - weszła Ahasi wraz z Gruntem. Dziewczyna, upewniwszy się, że są sami, zamknęła Mocą drzwi i spojrzała na Devaronianina. - Dobra, to po kolei. - powiedziała, a jej “manager” zrzucił z pleców torbę z jej rzeczami. - Ubrania? - Są. - Miecz? - Jest. - Kredyty? Tutaj sięgnął już do swojej kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej cztery stukredytowe monety i podał je prosto do rąk Chissanki. Już miał zaproponować jej bardziej prywatną formę występu specjalnie dla niego, ale szybko został przez nią wypchnięty Mocą na zewnątrz. Kiedy zamknęła za nim drzwi, usłyszała, jak na kimś ląduje. Została sama. Odetchnęła gorącym powietrzem. Para wodna ulatywała z wpuszczonych w podłogę wanien. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że skoro już tu jest, to nie zaszkodzi odprężyć się po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu. Sprawdziła tylko, czy wszystkie jej rzeczy są na miejscu. Były. Rozebrała się i kompletnie naga, weszła powoli do gorącej wody. Nie było jej jednak dane dzisiaj się zrelaksować. Do łaźni wbił Duros i wymierzył w nią blaster. Chissanka w jednej chwili wstała, nie mając czasu na zasłonienie się inaczej niż rękoma. - No proszę, wpadłem na czas! Nasza Królowa w kąpieli dla urody. - zakpił i przypatrzył jej się. - Jaka szkoda, że nie jest nam dane spędzić trochę czasu razem. - Wybacz, ale duroscy piraci nie są w moim typie. - odpowiedziała równie kpiącym tonem Ahasi. Duros nie miał pojęcia, że jest użytkowniczką Mocy - czuła to. Miała nad nim przewagę w postaci elementu zaskoczenia. Pirat uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem spoważniał. Poprawił chwyt i położył palec na spuście. W tym momencie dziewczyna prędko przyciągnęła do siebie mocą swój miecz świetlny. Złapała go lewą ręką, uruchomiła, a kiedy wystrzelił, odbiła pocisk prosto w jego pierś. Zaskoczony Duros osunął się na podłogę. Jeden padł, zostało czterech. Do łaźni, wbiegła jak poparzona jakaś Twi’lekanka. Usłyszała wystrzał. Ahasi w porę ukryła swoją broń, by nie zostać podejrzaną o zabójstwo. - Co tu się stało?! - zapytała zaskoczona Twi’lekanka, przerzucając wzrok z martwego pirata na Chissankę. - Królowa? - Próbował mnie zabić! - poskarżyła się dziewczyna. - To tak chronicie przyjezdnych? - Proszę nie mówić nic panu Feskowi! Szybko go stąd zabiorę i udam, że nic nie widziałam. Oby tylko nikt inny nie słyszał... To powiedziawszy, szybko wzięła ciało i wyszła z łaźni. Ahasi odetchnęła i na powrót ułożyła się w wannie. Szybko rozluźniła mięśnie i oczyściła umysł. Ciekawym było to, że czuła teraz, jak Moc przepływa przez nią znacznie bardziej klarownie niż poprzednio. Odcięła się od reszty świata. Chciała skupić się na swoim celu. Czuła ją… Słyszała jej oddech. Była niedaleko… W tym samym pomieszczeniu. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała ku wyjściu. Drzwi były otwarte, a zamiast oddechu słyszała szybkie kroki. ---- Ahasi jak strzała wybiegła z siedziby, podążając za krokami. Dziewczyna, na którą polowali, może i była dobra w ukrywaniu się, ale nie bardzo, jeśli chodziło o cichy bieg. Dzięki temu była w stanie jako tako ją zlokalizować. W pewnym momencie jednak straciła ją z uszu. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Nagle jej oczom ukazała się kobieca sylwetka wspinająca się po gzymsie jednego z pobliskich wieżowców. Chissanka prędko uczyniła tak samo, wspomagając się co skok Mocą. W raptem kilka chwil dogoniła złodziejkę, którą strąciła z góry. Dziewczyna spadła do kontenera na śmieci, co zaowocowało bólem całego ciała, ale na szczęście dla niej niczym więcej. Ahasi wylądowała dokładnie nad nią, w znacznie bardziej kontrolowany sposób. - Wybierasz się dokądś? - zapytała ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach, przygniatając ją do podłoża, co sprawiało jej silny dyskomfort. Wtedy obie usłyszały odgłos odbezpieczanego blastera. Ahasi powoli odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć napastnika, a potem… Potem nastała ciemność. Rozdział 4 Pierwszym, co poczuła Ahasi po przebudzeniu się, to ból głowy, a drugim - ostre światło. Odwróciła odruchowo głowę, żeby nie oślepnąć. Gdziekolwiek była, czuła, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. I to nie tylko ona. Wisiała przykuta do jakiejś rury wystającej z sufitu. Po szybkim ogarnięciu pomieszczenia wzrokiem, domyśliła się, że jest na jakimś frachtowcu. Pewnie należał do jednego z jej rywali. Najwyraźniej niepisana zasada “łowieckiej solidarności” została zignorowana. Chodziło w niej o to, by łowcy nagród polujący na ten sam cel nie wymordowali się wzajemnie w drodze do niego. No cóż, czasy się zmieniają i wszystko ewoluuje włącznie z zasadami walki o zdobycz. Chissanka spojrzała w górę. Miała na sobie solidne durastalowe kajdanki. Bez swojego miecza na pewno się z nich nie wydostanie. Ale wyglądało na to, że miała jeszcze jedną opcję: rozbicie rury, na której ją powiesili. Rozhuśtała się zatem i po kilku chwilach oparła się stopami o sufit. Zaczęła szarpać za zardzewiałą rurę, wspomagając się do tego również Mocą. Było ciężko, ale w końcu jej się udało. Wylądowała na podłodze na ugiętych kolanach. Nagle usłyszała jakiś szum. W jej kierunku zmierzał droid! Ukryła się za jedną z wielu metalowych skrzyń, które stały w ładowni frachtowca. Wyjrzała jednym okiem na nadjeżdżającą maszynę. Droid astromechaniczny z serii R6 wjechał po cichu do ładowni. Był biały z pomarańczowymi akcentami. Tę nawet ładną kombinację barw niszczyła warstwa brudu złożonego z oleju, kurzu i chyba jeszcze czegoś, czego Ahasi nie była w stanie zidentyfikować z tego dystansu. R6 spojrzał dookoła. Widząc, że więzień w postaci dziewczyny jakimś sposobem uciekł, zapiszczał tonem przypominającym frustrację. Zaczął jeździć po ładowni, zakładając, że Chissanka jeszcze jest w środku. Ta, kiedy droid odwrócił się do niej “plecami”, prędko wymknęła się na korytarz. Przez małe okno widziała, że są jeszcze na Nar Shaddaa. Nagle usłyszała “krzyk” astromecha. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak rzeczony astromech wyjeżdża na korytarz i szarżuje na nią z zamiarem porażenia prądem i obezwładnienia jej w ten sposób. Ahasi zrobiła pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy: odskoczyła na bok. Droid z hukiem uderzył w ścianę i przewrócił się. Nawet szybko poszło. Ten R6 raczej nie należał do rozgarniętych. Już miał spróbować się podnieść, ale przeszkodził mu w tym but dziewczyny. Zapiszczał jakby błagalnie. - Słuchaj, mały, mam taki pomysł: uwolnij mnie, a ja nie tylko uwolnię cię od twoich “właścicieli”, ale i zafunduję ci kąpiel w oleju. Co ty na to? - zapytała Chissanka. Droid zapiszczał pytająco. - Daję słowo honoru, że cię nie wykiwam. To jak? Umowa? Tym razem zapiszczał z odczuwalną aprobatą. Ahasi zeszła z niego i postawiła go na nogi, a on wyciągnął piłkę tarczową i za jej pomocą ściągnął jej z rąk kajdanki. - Dzięki. To teraz prowadź do nich. ---- Sądząc po rozmieszczeniu pomieszczeń, tym frachtowcem był YT-1930. Odznaczał się dość dużą ładownością z uwagi na dwie obszerne ładownie plus jedną małą, specjalnie dla towarów wymagających niskiej temperatury. Jednak ani w jednej, ani w drugiej, ani w trzeciej nie znaleźli dziewczyny. W dodatku musieli być cicho. A właściwie Ahasi musiała być cicho, bo R6 był tak jakby “swój” na tym pokładzie. Chissanka zobaczyła, jak z jednego z pomieszczeń wychodzi Weequay. Najwyraźniej kontrolował cały statek przy użyciu jakiegoś miniterminala wbudowanego w swoje sztuczne prawe ramię. Akurat został przez młodą Jedi nakryty na blokowaniu drzwi do jednej z kajut. To pewnie tam - jak zakładała - trzymali złodziejkę danych. Zakradła się do niego od tyłu. W jednej chwili użyła Mocy, podnosząc go, a potem obróciła go do siebie, podduszając, aby nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Kiedy zobaczył, z kim ma do czynienia, cisnęła nim o ścianę. W najlepszym wypadku skończy się na wstrząśnieniu mózgu. Zbliżyła się do jego sztucznej ręki. To był bardziej multitool niż proteza. Mimo to, nie działała. - R6, otworzysz te drzwi? - zapytała swojego mechanicznego przyjaciela. R6 zapiszczał ochoczo i zaczął grzebać przy kontrolkach do drzwi, aby je w jakiś sposób otworzyć. Wtem do obojga dotarły metalowe kroki. Ahasi domyśliła się, że to znany jej już droid IG. Albo zawiązał on sojusz z Weequayem, albo został przezeń znienacka przeprogramowany. Odruchem zabrała obcemu blaster oraz wibronóż i zakradła się w kierunku rzeczonego droida. - ::Odszukać i odzyskać!:: IG ukazał się swojej rywalce. W swoich kościstych, metalowych kończynach dzierżył ciężki karabin blasterowy DLT-19, który na upartego mógłby posłużyć również za kij do walki. Szybko jego sensory skupiły się na Chissance, co próbowała zaatakować go od tyłu. Najwyraźniej zapomniała, że droidy jego pokroju zwykły mieć kąt widzenia 360 stopni. - ::Eksterminować!:: - wykrzyczał swoim szorstkim, mechanicznym głosem, uderzając Ahasi kolbą karabinu w klatkę piersiową i tym samym obezwładniając ją na krótką chwilę. Mimo to, Chissanka jak najszybciej się pozbierała i popchnęła droida na ścianę. Gdyby tylko miała przy sobie swój miecz świetlny… Kiedy IG ruszył na swoją rywalkę ponownie, nie chcąc marnować na nią amunicji, prędko zjawił się R6. Nie chciał zostawić pierwszej przyjaciółki w swoim mechanicznym życiu na pastwę droida-zabójcy. Zapiszczał agresywnie, szarżując na niego tak samo jak wcześniej na Ahasi, chcąc pokopać go prądem. Udało mu się w ostatniej chwili. Natężenie było najwyraźniej tak mocne, że IG stracił na chwilę panowanie nad swoimi kończynami. Upuścił broń i upadł. Po chwili nastąpił swoisty reboot jego systemów. Zlustrował otoczenie, a potem - przypomniawszy sobie swoje zadanie - sięgnął po swój karabin. Nie było go jednak w miejscu, w którym go upuścił. Trzymał go kto inny: zakapturzona dziewczyna z polem maskującym. - Nie znoszę droidów-zabójców. - powiedziała łagodnym głosem, po czym oddała serię prosto w głowę IG. DLT-19 kopały jak mało co. Mimo to, po kilku sekundach droid odszedł do krainy wiecznych łowów. - ::Eks...terminooowaaa...ć…:: - to było jego ostatnie słowo. Dziewczyna odetchnęła. Była dość mocno poturbowana, a z jej czoła lała się krew. Spojrzała na leżącą na podłodze Chissankę, a ona na nią. - Dzięki za… au… ratunek. - wydukała młoda Jedi, próbując się podnieść. Ten IG chyba połamał jej kilka żeber. Ludzka dziewczyna pomogła jej wstać i zaprowadziła ją do kajuty, aby odpoczęła, a R6 ją asekurował. - Nic ci nie zrobili? - zapytała cicho Ahasi, kiedy była sadzana na łóżku. Czuła się jakby potrącił ją śmigacz, ale chyba poza kilkoma żebrami i krwią nie straciła nic ważnego. - Na pewno mniej niż tobie. Co to za jedni? - Łowcy nagród. - To to wiem, ale czego ode mnie chcieli? Czy raczej czego wy ode mnie chcecie? - zapytała złodziejka. Oparła się o ścianę i po prostu obserwowała Chissankę, jej subtelną mowę ciała. Nic jej nie umykało, nawet tempo oddechu. Wiedziała, że to nie przypadek, że akurat ona przybyła jej na ratunek. W końcu wcześniej ta sama Chissanka strąciła ją z budynku. Rozdział 5 Ahasi powiedział jej, wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć: kim jest, po co ją ścigała oraz dlaczego jeszcze jej nie zabiła. Odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie była dziecinnie prosta: Chissanka była tu po dane, a nie jej głowę. Cyfronotes z nimi jednak zaginął. Zakapturzona cały czas miała go przy sobie, ale został jej on odebrany, kiedy obie były jeszcze nieprzytomne. Ta sytuacja miała jednak jakąś namiastkę dobrej strony: już raczej nie zagrozi jej kolejny atak. A przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję. - Cóż… To… - dziewczyna nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Po prostu patrzyła na Ahasi, która leżała obok niej na łóżku. - Dzięki, że dzięki tobie jeszcze żyję. - Nawzajem… - odpowiedziała cicho Ahasi, patrząc po rozmówczyni. Kiedy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, momentalnie odwróciła wzrok, co dla złodziejki było całkiem zabawną i uroczą reakcją. - To... twój frachtowiec? - Nie, pierwszy raz go widzę na oczy. Ale latałam już jednym YT. To powiedziawszy, wyszła z kajuty Chissanki. Po chwili jednak wróciła się do niej. - O, przy okazji, jestem Mia. - Ahasi. Miło poznać. Posłały sobie nawzajem uśmiech. Mia doskonale widziała wszystkie, nawet najsubtelniejsze “sygnały”, jakie przekazywała jej Ahasi swoją mową ciała. Łatwo coś takiego odczytać, jak jest się czystej krwi Lorrdianinem. Ta kultura ludzi “wyewoluowała” w ciekawy sposób: w czasach, kiedy ich planeta była zniewolona przez obcych, nie mogli się nawet do siebie odzywać, toteż zaczęli posługiwać się gestami, mimiką, mową ciała… W ten sposób powstała “podrasa” ludzi będąca niekwestionowanymi mistrzami mowy niewerbalnej oraz jej odczytywania. A nowa chissańska przyjaciółka tej Lorrdianki wysyłała jej jednoznaczne sygnały: była nią zauroczona. Mia nie mogła pomylić tego z niczym innym. Szczerze mówiąc, to zauroczenie było poniekąd obustronne; sama też czuła się dziwnie, kiedy na nią patrzyła. Może to tylko efekt tego, że widziała ją w kąpieli u Feska? Już miała iść do kokpitu, aby podnieść statek z lądowiska, gdziekolwiek by ono nie było, ale nagle na jej drodze stanął R6. A dokładniej R6-4Y, z tego, co zdołała wyczytać z zamazanej plakietki. Droid zapiszczał energicznie, kręcąc przed dziewczyną bączki jakby chciał, by za nim poszła. - Co jest, mały? Jakiś problem? - zapytała go Mia, a ten ponownie zapiszczał i pojechał wgłąb korytarza. Zaprowadził ją do miejsca, w którym leżały ciała Weequaya i IG. Problem w tym, że owe ciała znikły. Ślady krwi na podłodze wyglądały jakby jej właściel podniósł się z niemałym trudem i uciekł - prowadziły spod ściany do wyjścia z frachtowca. Weequay najprawdopodobniej zdołał przeżyć ciśnięcie Mocą o ścianę, zabrał nieaktywnego droida-zabójcę i zniknął. - To… może lepiej stąd odlatujmy, póki jeszcze możemy. Co ty na to, mały? - zapytała astromecha Lorrdianka. Zapiszczał z aprobatą. ---- Ten YT-1930 był całkiem szybki - osiągnął orbitę w około pięć minut, podczas gdy niektóre potrzebują do tego aż dwudziestu. Przestrzeń nad Nar Shaddaa była niemal całkowicie pokryta różnymi statkami kosmicznymi, satelitami, śmieciami, wrakami; gdzieś tam jeszcze dryfowało ciało Rodianina. Pewnie pasażer na gapę. Mia zrzuciła z głowy kaptur. Miała ostrzyżone na dość krótko brązowe włosy, przez co czasami myślano, że jest łysa i dlatego nosi cały czas kaptur. Na łuku brwiowym miała założone szwy, ale nic poza tym. Czekała na Ahasi, która mogłaby zaproponować, gdzie lecieć. Po kilku chwilach usłyszała jej kroki. Odwróciła się do niej. - Zobacz, co znalazłam. - powiedziała Chissanka. W dłoni trzymała rękojeść miecza świetlnego. Dla Mii wyglądała ona jednak bardziej na coś w rodzaju prowizorycznej racy sygnałowej lub ładunku wybuchowego. - Co to jest? - zapytała skołowana Lorrdianka. - Moja broń. - Broń? - zdziwiła się. - Jakoś groźnie nie wygląda. Ahasi wcisnęła przycisk na metalowym cylindrze. Z jego jednego końca wystrzeliło długie ostrze z czystej energii w barwie żółtej. Złodziejka aż odskoczyła w bok, zaskoczona widokiem miecza świetlnego pierwszy raz w życiu, w dodatku z tak bliska. - Czy to… miecz świetlny? Myślałam, że nie da się ich skonstruować. - A widzisz. Legenda okazała się prawdą. - zaśmiała się Chissanka, a po chwili zgięła lekko do przodu, czując jeszcze ból w klatce piersiowej. Kilka sekund później z powrotem się wyprostowała i zgasiła miecz. Usiadła na miejscu drugiego pilota. - Okej… To wiesz, dokąd chcesz lecieć? - Wyrzucisz mnie na Dantooine? Dalej dam sobie radę. - Nie ma spra- Nagle całym frachtowcem zatrzęsło. Zupełnie jakby ktoś weń strzelił. Osłony jednak dały radę powstrzymać pocisk przed penetracją kadłuba. - Co to było?! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Ahasi. Ktokolwiek je atakował, wystrzelił ponownie. Po chwili komunikator w kokpicie rozbrzmiał znajomym obojgu głosem - głosem Weequaya: - Myślałyście, że ot tak uda wam się zwinąć mój statek, hę?! Niedoczekanie! - To on jeszcze żyje? - zdziwiła się Chissanka. - Ahasi, leć na działko. Ja i R6 spróbujemy go wymanewrować. R6! - Lorrdianka zawołała w kierunku korytarza, a do kokpitu wjechał szybko astromech. - Podłącz się i mi pomóż. Zgodnie z poleceniem, Ahasi pobiegła do działka laserowego. Zjechała na swoje miejsce po drabince, zapięła pasy, włączyła komunikator i przygotowała się do walki. Natychmiast zobaczyła, jak w ich kierunku zmierza myśliwiec typu T-Wing. Jej myśliwiec typu T-Wing! W jednej chwili posłała w jego stronę szybką salwę, której jednak bez trudu uniknął. - Traf mnie, jeśli potrafisz! - zakpił Weequay. - Przerobię was na złom i jeszcze na tym zarobię. Jak dla mnie, świetny układ! Chissanka, zdeterminowana, żeby załatwić tego łowcę nagród najszybciej jak tylko mogła, dusiła spust, ilekroć zobaczyła go na radarze. Trafiła go maksymalnie trzy razy, a i tak na tyle słabo, że bez problemu kontynuował ostrzał frachtowca. Na szczęście one również miały zdolnego pilota w postaci Mii, która zwinnie wymanewrowywała Weequaya, czasem powodując u siebie i Chissanki chorobę lokomocyjną. Leciała pomiędzy największymi kawałkami złomu, żeby ciężej było je trafić. - Mia, wskakuj w nadprzestrzeń! - zawołała przez komunikator padawanka. - Ale dokąd? - zapytała Mia. - Dokądkolwiek! Lorrdianka ustawiła kurs na ostatnio wybraną przez “prawowitego właściciela” planetę. On tymczasem, widząc, jak wylatują ze swojej “kryjówki” w kosmicznych śmieciach, ostrzelał je jeszcze raz, wykańczając im osłony i mierząc prosto w silniki, aby je unieruchomić. Dziewczyny jednak dały radę i w ostatniej chwili uciekły w nadprzestrzeń. Miały chwilę wytchnienia. Rozdział 6 Ahasi nawet nie ruszała się ze stanowiska strzeleckiego. Po prostu siedziała tam, rozłożona na fotelu, i wpatrywała się nieprzytomnie w nadprzestrzeń. Wyczerpana, zaczęła przysypiać. Obudził ją dopiero komunikator, a dokładniej Mia, która znienacka się przezeń odezwała: - Ahasi, wszystko tam dobrze? - Hm? A, tak, wszystko w porządku. A tam? - Tak sądzę. Wyjdziesz tutaj? Chissanka powoli weszła po drabinie na pokład. Nad nią już stała Lorrdianka, która wyciągnęła rękę, by pomóc jej się podnieść. Przyjęła pomoc i spojrzała na dziewczynę. - Dzięki… - powiedziała cicho. - Gdzie ustawiłaś kurs? - Csilla. Ostatnie zapisane koordynaty. Powiedz: obchodzi cię jeszcze ta nagroda? - Nie umiem odpowiedzieć. Ale na pewno muszę odzyskać te dane, żeby nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce. - powiedziała bardziej do siebie Chissanka. Nagle w jej głowie zapaliła się metaforyczna lampka. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na Mię. - Chwila moment. Pytanie: kto ci zlecił kradzież danych? - N-nie wiem. - odpowiedziała niepewnie Lorrdionka. - Jak to “nie wiesz”?! - Po prostu nie wiem. Nawet nie widziałam jego twarzy. Sama transmisja dźwiękowa. - Masz ją chociaż gdzieś zapisaną? Mia chwyciła równymi, zadbanymi zębami palce skórzanej rękawiczki, jaką nosiła na lewej ręce. Ściągnęła ją, ukazując swojej niebieskoskórej towarzyszcze w niedoli miniaturowy comlink - urządzonko popularne wśród żołnierzy lub szpiegów. - Zobaczmy… Kiedy to, pięć dni temu… Jest! Odnalazłszy plik, odtworzyła go. Na samym początku obie usłyszały szum. Dopiero po chwili do ich uszu dotarł zmodulowany, ewidentnie męski głos: - Czy to Pani jest tą lorrdiańską “info-brokerką”? - Zależy, kto pyta. - Możesz określać nas mianem… Dobroczyńców. Dopiero teraz Ahasi spostrzegła, że głos tak zwanego “Dobroczyńcy” jest dziwnie zwielokrotniony. Czyżby mówiło kilka głosów naraz? - Czego potrzebujecie? - Informacji. Po cóż innego mielibyśmy się do Pani zwracać? Poszukujemy pewnych danych, które obecnie znajdują się na serwerach Rządu Chissów. - Co to za informacje? - Informacje wywiadowcze. Prześlemy Pani dokładne nazwy. Zgadza się Pani na ten kontrakt? - A co za to dostanę? - Osiemset pięćdziesiąt tysięcy kredytów wystarczy. Nagranie zakończyło się. Ahasi spojrzała na dziewczynę wzrokiem mówiącym tyle, co “Zawiodłam się na tobie”. Mia zmarszczyła brwi. - Ej, proponowali mi fortunę. Nie mogłam się nie zgodzić. - Cóż, przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że ci cali “Dobroczyńcy” nie dostali tych całych danych… - powiedziała bardziej do siebie Chissanka. - Niemniej, powinnyśmy odzyskać ten notes. ---- Wyskoczyły z nadprzestrzeni. Widok niemal kompletnie pustej w porównaniu do Księżyca Przemytników orbity był nawet uspokajający. Nikt nie musiał się obawiać kolizji z jakimś kawałem złomu, który milenia temu oderwał się od jakiegoś statku. Zresztą cała Przestrzeń Chissów taka była - pusta, cicha i spokojna; same chissańskie statki przybywały w dość regularnych godzinach. Ta teraz nie należała do regularnych. - Taa, jeśli chwalić za coś mój lud, to na pewno za cichą okolicę. - powiedziała do siebie Ahasi, siedząc na miejscu drugiego pilota, podczas gdy Mia przymierzała się do rychłego spotkania z weequayskim hakerem. - O, jest! - zauważyła brokerka. Na jej ustach malował się uśmiech. - Ahasi, leć na działko. Chissanka bez słowa zajęła swoje stanowisko. Bez ostrzeżenia oddała serię w stronę nadlatującego T-Winga. Weequay w środku był nieświadomy ataku, toteż przyjął na metaforyczną klatę wszystkie pociski. Osłony jednak pozwoliły mu jeszcze trochę pożyć. - Co do…?! Wy już tutaj?! Odpowiedziała mu kolejna salwa z działka laserowego. Tym razem zdołał zrobić unik. Prędko dam ruszył do ataku. Znów miał przewagę: nie tylko był szybszy od dziewczyn, ale i pokiereszował im wcześniej silniki. Ahasi desperacko strzelała wszędzie, byleby go po prostu trafić. Tak samo, mężczyzna unikał każdego strzału. Dziewczyna jednak wiedziała coś, czego on nie wiedział... W pewnej chwili silniki w myśliwcu nagle zgasły. Oto było to, co ona wiedziała, a on nie: nie miała ostatnio szansy uzupełnić paliwa. - Ha! Co ty na to? - zakpiła z Weequaya. Musiał być tak opętany żądzą zemsty za kradzież frachtowca, że nawet nie patrzył na stan paliwa w de facto skradzionym myśliwcu. Mia zaśmiała się przez komunikator. - Mamy tutaj jakiś promień ściągający? - zapytała ją niebieskoskóra Jedi. - Możliwe… O, jest! Niewielki, ale jest. ---- Przeciągnęły myśliwiec na powierzchnię Csilli. Podczas gdy dziewczyny wylądowały w miarę miękko, Weequaya pociągnęło nosem na lodowiec nieopodal. T-Wing prawie eksplodował w kontakcie z twardym jak skała lodem. W zasadzie, to faktycznie eksplodował, ale dopiero później, kiedy pilot już zdołał się wydostać. Miał kurtkę wyszywaną od środka futrem banthy, więc zimno mu było niestraszne, a przynajmniej od pasa w górę. Ściągnął z ramienia DLT-19, wymierzył w kokpit frachtowca i wystrzelił. Mia krzyknęła z bólu, kiedy pocisk z blastera trafił ją w ramię, a wysoka jego temperatura sprawiła, że trafiony fragment jej ubrania, jakim był ciemny kombinezon, stopiła się ze skórą. Szybko upadła na podłogę, kryjąc się przed kolejnym strzałem. - Chcecie swojej nagrody? To mi ją odbierzcie! Rozdział 7 Padł kolejny strzał. Ahasi skupiła się i z użyciem miecza odbiła blasterowy pocisk w stronę, z której nadleciał. Weequay jednak był szybki i umknął przed zostaniem trafionym technicznie przez samego siebie. - Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. Mogę tak caaały dzień! Nadawał tak non stop. W dodatku popisywał się przy tym swoją umiejętnością bezprzewodowego włamywania się do systemów różnych urządzeń. Nie dość, że zasypywał dziewczyny swoimi kpinami, to jeszcze ilekroć któraś z nich wyłączała komunikator, aby od niego odpocząć, ten był przezeń natychmiastowo ponownie włączany. Znęcał się nad nimi psychicznie. Chissańska Jedi naprawdę pragnęła teraz wyrwać mu tę mechaniczną rękę i wsadzić mu ją tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. W pewnym momencie po prostu nie wytrzymała: chwyciła w bioniczną dłoń swój komunikator i zmiażdżyła go w dosłownie żelaznym uścisku. - Zaraz wracam. Jak gość się zamknie na dłużej niż kilka sekund, to znaczy, że jestem już w drodze powrotnej. - oznajmiła Mii, która siedząc przy holostole, opatrywała ranę przy użyciu żelu chłodzącego. Lorrdianka spojrzała na odchodzącą Chissankę. Była wściekła i nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć; zresztą i tak niewiele by to dało. Nie dziwiła się, że Ahasi jest teraz jak tykająca bomba zegarowa. Sama chętnie powiesiłaby tego łowcę nagród na jego własnych warkoczach. - Tylko wróć cała. - powiedziała cicho, czego niebieskoskóra nie mogła usłyszeć, gdyż już wychodziła na zewnątrz, ubrana w grubą kurtkę z kapturem oraz maskę do oddychania. ---- Zaczęła się burza śnieżna. Weequay ukrył się w resztkach T-Winga, robiąc sobie z nich prowizoryczny metalowy “namiot”, zaś Ahasi kontynuowała wędrówkę w jego stronę. Zamieć była gęsta; ukrywała ją przed wzrokiem przeciwnika. Sama kierowała się już nie wzrokiem ani słuchem, a Mocą. Tylko tak mogła teraz dostać się do niego i przy okazji nie spaść dwadzieścia metrów w dół. Wymacała dłonią ścianę lodowego wzniesienia, na którym “wylądował” jej cel. Była dość solidna, aby wytrzymać jej ciężar. Poprawiła kurtkę oraz miecz przy pasie, po czym zaczęła powoli wspinać się na jej szczyt. Chwytała się każdego, nawet niestabilnego wyrostka, a kiedy takiego nie było, wypalała otwór mieczem świetlnym, żeby mieć gdzie wisnąć dłonie. Nagle, kiedy chciała wypalić sobie kolejną wnękę do oparcia się, usłyszała trzask i poczuła drżenie. Najprawdopodobniej trafiła w jakiś czuły punkt. Czym prędzej zaczęła wspinać się na szczyt. Pękająca ściana była jednak szybsza, a odpadający kawał lodu omal nie zabił młodej Jedi. Zdołała na swoje szczęście przeskoczyć na bok. Nie ryzykując już więcej, ruszyła na sam szczyt. Dotarła tam w mniej niż trzy minuty, napędzana przez adrenalinę. Padła na kolana, ala po kilku głębokich oddechach podniosła się, obnażyła ostrze miecza świetlnego i długimi krokami zbliżyła się do wraku myśliwca. Zerwała kawał blachy, za którym - jak miała nadzieję - ukrywał się Weequay. Pusto. Nagle poczuła, jak coś chce zajść ją od tyłu. Szybko się odwróciła i odruchem wykonała blok mieczem. W porę; jedna chwila i broń Weequaya pokryta byłaby jej krwią. Łowca nagród najwyraźniej wykradł się i postanowił załatwić to po męsku. Uzbrojony w nietypowy, bo teleskopowy wibromiecz, krzyżował ostrza z Ahasi. Ta, zaskoczona tym, że jego broń jest nadal w jednym kawałku, odepchnęła go Mocą na trzy metry i poprawiwszy chwyt na rękojeści, spojrzała po swoim oponencie. Część jego prawie bezwłosej głowy pokrywała zastygła krew oraz założone na szybko opatrunki. Możliwe, że przy tym awaryjnym lądowaniu albo jeszcze wcześniej stracił prawe oko, bo cały czas wymownie je mrużył. Uśmiechał się jak psychopata. - Cortosis. - powiedział krótko i niesamowicie szybko zaczął ciąć swoim ostrzem w kierunku Chissanki, wpadając w swoisty szał bojowy. Z tej przyczyny jego ciosy nie były może najcelniejszymi w galaktyce, ale z pewnością były bardzo silne i brutalne. Jedno takie cięcie omal nie trafiło Ahasi w twarz. Chissanka w pewnym momencie zablokowała kolejny cios wymierzony w jej głowę. Spojrzała swojemu przeciwnikowi w oczy. Widziała w nich wielką determinację, aby ją pokonać. Korzystając z jego skupienia na niej, kopnęła go w łydkę. Weequay zachwiał się, co zostało wykorzystane przez dziewczynę do zdobycia przewagi w tym pojedynku. Obróciła miecz i zatopiła jego ostrze w uzbrojonej ręce Weequaya. Jego mechaniczna dłoń, wraz z częścią przedramienia, wylądowała wraz z mieczem w śniegu, a kiedy on złapał za kikut w symulowanym przez cybernetykę bólu, dostał dodatkowo z całej siły w twarz i sam skończył na ziemi. - Panu już… huh… dziękujemy… - wydyszała Ahasi. Usiadła ze zmęczenia, opierając się o wrak. Czuła, jak adrenalina ulatnia się z jej krwi. Kiedy zdołała uspokoić oddech, przeszukała Weequaya. Zabrała cyfronotes, o który walczyła, oraz jego interesujący wibromiecz. Pogoda się uspokoiła. Nagle Chissanka usłyszała hałas silników statku kosmicznego, dokładnie nad sobą. Popatrzyła w niebo i zobaczyła znajomego już sobie YT-1930. ---- Ahasi weszła do tego samego budynku, tym samym korytarzem, do tego samego gabinetu, co przedtem, kiedy przyjmowała zlecenie. Tym razem zastała Sabosenkę we własnej osobie. Ta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i jakby triumfalnie. - Czułam, że to właśnie tobie się uda. - powiedziała łagodnym, dojrzałym tonem. - To o to się rozchodzi? - zapytała młoda Chissanka, wyciągając cyfronotes. Podała go swojej zleceniodawczyni. - Zakodowane. Isanri przyjrzała się zdobyczy swojej rodaczki ze wszystkich stron. Szybko odkodowała dane. Wszystko było na miejscu. Wzięła potem własny cyfronotes i wysłała na konto Ahasi obiecane cztery tysiące kredytów. - Zgodnie z umową. - Dziękuję. - Wiesz? Jedyne, co mnie ciekawi, to to, dlaczego rycerz Jedi przyjmuje zlecenia dla łowców nagród… - Mówi Jedi-polityk. - odpowiedziała Ahasi. Isanri zaśmiała się krótko. - Wiedziałam od początku, że cię polubię. Może jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy? W nieco mniej formalnych okolicznościach? - To byłby zaszczyt… mistrzyni Isanri. - to mówiąc, ukłoniła się starszej Chissance, tak jak uczeń kłania się mistrzowi. ---- Nie minęło dużo czasu, a młoda Jedi wróciła do doku, w którym stał frachtowiec. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała Lorrdiance na rampie załadunkowej, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Chissanka zbliżyła się do niej i pomogła jej wstać, podając jej rękę. - To dokąd teraz? - zapytała Mia. - Dantooine. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Ahasi. Delikatnie chwyciła jej dłoń i razem z nią weszła do środka. KONIEC Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania